The 54th Hunger Games
by live.laugh.love247
Summary: Sadira Proulx dreads Reaping Day. When her best friend is reaped for the Games, she takes her place, not fully realizing what she's got herself into. It's worse when she realizes her fellow tribute is the most popular guy in her district. R&R!
1. The Annual Funeral

**Hi! Thanks for taking the time to actually read my FanFic. This is my first, so critism is welcomed and appreciated. Let me know if you find anything that needs to be fixed!**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I have the honor to own the Hunger Games. Only Suzanne Collins has the honor to say so. **

I woke up, just like I would any other day, until I realized… Today isn't any ordinary day. It's reaping day. Today, two unlucky children will have to be sent to represent District 11 in the 54th Hunger Games, a game where 24 tributes (two from each district) fight to the death, until the last one standing becomes a victor. This is the capitol's idea of a punishment and reminder for the rebellions of District 13, which happened 54 years ago. Angered, the Capitol sent bombs to District 13, and now, District 13 ceases to exist. To the Capitol, the Games are a mere form of entertainment. The gamemakers do all they can to please the audience, giving them the best show they can provide. "The best show" often means adjusting the arena to force the tributes together where they have a bloodbath. Meanwhile, the 24 tributes in the area are doing all they can to survive and get back home.

In my closet I see the outfit that my mother has laid out for me. Everyone has to look their best on Reaping Day. I look at our one and only mirror in our small house. I guess I could say I'm pretty. I brush my silky dirty blonde hair. My hair looks as if it were stained with coffee, and I like it. My skin is pale, unlike my mother's tan skin. After tying my hair into a neat braid, I allow myself to think about the Hunger Games, and my odds of getting reaped. This year, I'm 16, which means that my name is in the ballet 5 times. But for tesserae, I put my name in 5 more times, doubling my odds of getting chosen. Many people in the Seam do this, because we are all barely scraping by. The elderly are praised for their longevity, because most of the population dies at an early age. Those who have round bellies are treated with respect, because they have more food than the rest of us. I can't believe that the Capitol treats food like it is air, throwing it around, not thinking of the less fortunate in the other 12 districts. They wouldn't be able to survive a day in the arena, with no servants or food appearing at the push of a button. The Capitol needs every single district, each for a different purpose. For example, District 11 is "used" for its agriculture. The only reason the capitol bothers to keep us around is for the supplies we provide for them. They should be thankful for our work. Instead, they punish us, by killing our children, year after year.

I go downstairs to find my seven year old sister eating breakfast. I dread the day when, she too, will have to enter her name in the ballot. After a light breakfast (I can't hold in anymore), I head off into the valley, which is the only place I find peace in this prison. Everyone is off work today, spending time with their family, until the Reaping where we witness the two who will be taken away and forced to fight to the death. District 11 doesn't train their children, awaiting the day when they might be chosen for the Hunger Games, unlike Districts 1 & 2, who are favored by the Capitol. They're known as the Carreers in the Games, and usually win. Our district has only had a few victors, and most have died of age or sickness. If it was a normal day, I would be in a tree, picking fruit off of the tallest trees, working. District 11 is used for its agricultural purposes, with lush green fields at every turn. Where I am sitting right now, mockingjays soar through the air. I sing a short song and they mock me by singing it back. Soon, a whole chorus of the song fills the empty space. I feel a smile from on my face. It's probably going to be my only smile for the rest of the day. Suddenly I hear my best friend, Plum, beside me. We do everything together, friends since Grade 1. Though we are all struggling to survive within the strict rules of District 11, Plum is getting the worst of it. Her mother is ill with a sickness that only the Capitol has the cure for. We can't afford it here. The Peacekeepers still make her work in the intense heat. They beat her if she's too slow. Plum is the one who provides for the family now, and she's small. She works as hard as she can, but it's still not enough to provide for her family of five. District 11 has many strict rules, not wanting to fail the Capitol. I hear the bell which signals the start of something we all dread, the reaping. "Come on, Plum," I say, "We don't want to be late." She reluctantly follows me towards the square.

I sign in as they take a sample of my blood, making sure that I didn't run off to try to hide from the inevitable. They send me towards my platform with the rest of the 16-year old girls. I reach for Plum's hand and find that we're both sweating. No one wants to be a tribute. Wanting to distract myself, I look over to my right and see a pair of bright cocoa brown eyes staring back at me- Jabari Stone. All the girls adore him, but I don't see what's so great about him. Sure, he's very handsome, but he's a jerk, thinking that his looks will get others to do things for him. _Why is he looking at me?_ I must be mistaken. He has plenty of other girls to occupy him. He's probably looking at someone else, and I realize I'm jealous... I quickly avert my eyes and focus on the stage instead. Toffie Gush is walking towards the microphone. She's from the capitol, happy to take two of District 11's kids. She's the tributes' escort, and I feel sorry for whoever has to deal with her. Toffie's ignorant, selfish, and an all-around typical Capitol citizen. The Panem anthem fills my ears and brings my attention back. Then the annual speech is made about District 13, and why we have the Hunger Games. Soon, too soon, the Reaping begins. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" Toffie announces. I roll my eyes at her ridiculous accent. "Ladies first!" The grip of Plum's hand tightens as Toffie reaches into the reaping ball…"Plum Vastiline!" My heart breaks. The world freezes. I can't think. Plum Vastiline… The girl standing right next to me. My best friend. I can't take it anymore. "I volunteer as tribute!" Everyone looks stunned. District 11 rarely has volunteers. I know that I must take Plum's place. Her family won't survive otherwise. "No! You don't have to do this," Plum rebels. "Yes I do," I reply. I slowly make my way towards the stage, all eyes on me. "Now what's your name, darling?" inquires Toffie.

"Sadira Proulx," I answer.

"Very well," Toffie says, "On to our second tribute!" She reaches into the second reaping ball.

"Jasper Stone!"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" shouts Jabari, Jasper's older brother. He volunteers as tribute. Everyone gasps. The prince of District 11 will be fighting to the death in the Hunger Games, and I will be fighting against him. I sigh. I hate the capitol.


	2. To the Capitol we shall go

**AN: Thanks to those of you who have already added this story to their story alert and favorites (: R&R!**

**And again, I don't own the Hunger Games at all. The fabulous books belong to Suzanne Collins.**

I sigh, thinking about what I've got myself into. I know I'll be a bloodbath. There's no way that I could win this thing. I'm pyro and hydrophobic. I bet the arena's going to be something with fire or water… I shudder, just thinking about it.

Toffie ushers Jabari and I into Justice Building where we're to say our final good-byes. My first visitor is Plum. Her eyes are red and strained, showing obvious signs that they've been wet with tears. Seeing me, tears appear again. I try not to cry, to stay strong. I've become a master of pretending to be stronger than I am. Especially for my little sister. "Plum? Listen to me okay? I will do everything in my power to get home," I assure her.

"You shouldn't have taken my place, Sadira,"she chokes out between tears.

"Your family needs you. They won't make it without you."

"How will I ever repay you?"

"You don't need to. Trust me."

Suddenly, peacekeepers cut our meeting short as they come in to take Plum away. I sit on the bench, barely sitting down before my mother and my sister fall into the small room. "Sadira!" my sister shouts.

"Lily! Come here," I motion her to come closer, and I take her into a hug.

"Sadira, remember that we love you, and we're proud of you," my mother says.

"I know. No matter what you see on the screen, remember that I'm thinking of you okay? All they want is a good show." I'm talking to more to assure myself than them. My mother gives me a locket. I suppose it's my token in the arena. I open the heart-shaped piece of metal to find a compass on one side, and a picture of our family on the other, including my late father. "It's beautiful," I tell her. Suddenly, the peacekeepers come as I barely have time to shout, "I love you! Remember that…"

Jabari and I face each other awkwardly on the train, not knowing what to do. We're supposed to be listening to Toffie as she rambles on about all of the train's luxuries, but Jabari and I know both know that the other isn't listening. Even though Jabari is 100% extroverted back home, he's suddenly become shy. Just then, our mentor comes in, District 11's fourth victor at the 45th Hunger Games, Laxman Jet. He was 16 at the time, just like me, and was able to win by tricking the Careers and killing them. From there, natural occurrences took over to kill the rest. "Hey guys! I'm sorry you have to be here," he said. I immediately began to like him because he knew what we were going through, and I knew he was going to be a good mentor. Jabari got straight down to business. He leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees and looked at Laxman. "Can we begin talking survival strategies?"

"Sure thing!" Laxman exclaimed. He sat down and we began shooting questions.

"What's the first thing we should do once the Games begin?" I ask.

"Grab the closest pack by you, and run away from the cornucopia."

"Don't we need weapons?" Jabari asks.

"If you choose to go for the weapons, make sure that you grab one quickly, and try to stay away from the careers to prevent certain death," he says with a chuckle," Do whatever you can to stay alive"

After talking about survival for about half an hour, Laxman begins talking about interviews and what our angles are going to be. "Sadira! Let's begin with you," Laxman says to me. Hm… What should my angle be? I'm not very small, but not big and muscular either. I was fast and agile. Those were my strengths. I was good at making friends, but hated big crowds.

"Uh… I'm not sure what my angle would be. Any ideas?" I asked Laxman.

"Well, the ideas are endless. Mysterious, tough, friendly, weak, devious…"

In the end, I ended up being friendly. I didn't want to go in the Games alone anyway. I'm going to try to make some alliances during training. Jabari was going to be tough, and he had the muscles and looks for it as well. Pleased with what we had completed in a day's worth of time, we headed over to the viewing car to see who our fellow tributes are going to be. I sat next to Laxman and Jabari, suddenly finding my face turn red hot when he accidentally brushed my hand with his. _Snap out of it, Sadira. You're going to be killing him in a few days. Or worse, he'll be killing you._

In District 1, there were of course, two strong, well fed, ecstatic-to-be-here Careers. I never bothered to learn their names, knowing that they would never let me into their pack.

District 2 was no different. In this district, the girl tribute caught my eye. She was tiny, only 12 years old, yet volunteered? What was she thinking? Their district trains for the Hunger Games and most can't wait to volunteer once they reach the ages of 17 or 18. They feel like they're doing a good deed to the capitol if they volunteer. But it still left me wondering, why she would volunteer at such a young age.

District 3 had two, small children (the girl was 13, the boy was 14), but they both had wicked looks on their faces. Their district specializes in technology, and I don't even want to know what they have on their minds on how to win.

District 4 had kids who had nice looking swimmer's bodies, but that was typical, because of their district's fishing background. They've had a few victors, and are pretty strong. I might make an alliance with them. "We should team up with them,"Jabari says, seeming to read my mind. I nod, and bring my attention back to the screen.

District 5's tributes don't look like anything special, but District 5 is very clever, as they specialize in power. Their ingenuity is strong, and they shouldn't be under estimated. They could be useful as well.

Transportation was District 6's specialty. They are known for their district-wide morphling addiction. That could be a problem, but no one should be under estimated in the Hunger Games, but no one can be trusted either.

District 7 specializes in lumber, which means they're strong. I didn't remember the girl's name, but the boy, Roscoe Willow, definitely stood out to me. I couldn't stop staring at his stormy grey eyes. I would definitely take him into my alliance. Jabari suddenly stiffened next to me, with a hint of jealousy. No, that couldn't be right. "He looks pathetic," I heard him mutter under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. Could Jabari be jealous? I shook my head.

Textiles and strict security are District 8. There have been rumors of rebellions starting there, but I won't believe it. Anyone who rebels against the capitol is mad. Their tributes looked scared at the reapings, but I guess we all did.

District 9 specializes in textiles, having factories that make uniforms for the peace keepers. Nothing really stood out at their reapings. I didn't really pay attention.

Livestock is what District 10 is specialized in. They try to act tougher than they really are. I rolled my eyes at the ecstatic boy who volunteered. He was tiny, yet was happy to volunteer. I wonder what his plan is in the arena…

I averted my eyes at District 11's reaping, not wanting to relive the past's events. I can hear myself volunteering, not believing it only happened yesterday. Then I heard Jabari, volunteering for his brother. I looked over, and smiled at him. There was a tear running down his cheek, and I rubbed his back. He looked at me and returned my smile.

District 12 is a very poorly treated district, with the peacekeepers bending the rules, giving sympathy to the district's citizens. Starvation is a big problem in the district, but again, the capitol doesn't lift a finger to help them. Their tributes are small and look like they aren't well kept. I shake my head with sadness. Just another reason to despise the capitol.

After the reapings, I excused myself to go to my room. Jabari volunteered to walk me to my room and I smiled at the invitation. We stopped at my door and we exchanged our good-byes. _Is there a possibility that Jabari likes me? _He has tons of girls back home, yet chooses me. I'm flattered, until I remember that we're going to be fighting to the death in the area, in less than a week from now. Tomorrow, we're arriving in the Capitol. Then off to training where we will see the strengths of our fellow tributes. Yay.

I stepped into the warm water of the train's showers, tempted to try the various buttons, but stopped myself, wanting to crawl into my bed and stay there. After quickly changing into some pajamas that were laid out for me, I got under my covers, thinking about all that's happened. After hours and hours of thinking about home, and the Hunger Games, and my competition, I finally fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I know that this isn't all correct. Most of this stuff happened off the train, but I was watching the Kid's Choice Awards while writing (to see 1D & Josh Hutcherson) so I kinda got distracted… haha!**


	3. Crushed

The sun's rays tickled me awake as I sat up in my bed to stretch out my arms. I freaked. Where was I? How did I get here? Where's the rest of my family? Oh yeah… I remembered. I was going to be in the Hunger Games. I got up, got dressed, and after a quick breakfast, we arrived in the Capitol. It was beautiful! Technology was seen on every corner. Jabari appeared next to me, and we both stared in awe. I remembered my angle, and began waving at the screaming Capitol people. I felt like a celebrity…

Soon, Toffie escorted us towards the training building where we were shown to our rooms, on the 11th floor, for District 11. I stepped off the elevator, and once again, I was in shock. Capitol delicacies filled the room. I looked over and saw two pale, lifeless beings. I opened my mouth to ask who they were when Laxman stopped me. "Those are avox. Their tongues have been cut off, and they're not allowed to speak to you, but if you give them a command, they must obey. They're here as punishment. Make no eye contact, or really, any contact with them," he explained. I nodded slowly. I felt bad for them. I wonder what they did to be punished… The possibilities were endless.

We were shown to our rooms and I sat on the bed. I sighed, and wanted to enjoy the luxuries as much as I can, because I knew I would be dead in a few days. I can't believe that just three days ago, I was at the reaping. Three raps came from my bedroom door. "It's open!" I told my visitor. Jabari peeked his head in. "Uh… Toffie wanted me to tell you that we have to go see our stylists for the tribute parade," he informed me. I got up and followed him towards the dressing rooms in the prep room. The tribute parade is when the citizens of Panem see all the tributes, in a parade.

I was sent off into one room, and Jabari was sent to another. Inside waited my three stylists. I soon learned that their names were Cashmere, and Gucci. The capitol has such odd names… They explained that they would be waxing me, doing my nails, and all sorts of girly things to me, before I would be sent to my main stylist, Joel. I clenched my fists as they stripped off all the hair on my body. They looked disgusted, and I was embarrassed. We don't have much to take care of ourselves with back home. After what seemed like forever, they stepped back, pleased with their work. "Let's send her off to Joel!" they announced.

Joel was a tan, handsome man. He was quite tall, and used to live in District 4 before he moved to the Capitol. He had sandy brown hair, and sea green eyes. I stood awkwardly in front of him, nude. "They did a good job with you," he finally said, "So, of course you know, that for the tribute parade, we usually dress up the tributes with a costume that has to do with their district." I nodded. Some of the costumes were ridiculous. Once, District 12 was nude, covered in coal dust, because they are known for their mining. I didn't want to think about what my costume was going to be. "District 11 is known for their agriculture, am I wrong?"

"Yeah, agriculture," I replied.

"Your costume will definitely wow the crowd, and in the Hunger Games, you want to be remembered, so you can get sponsors. Do you know what those are?"

"Sure do. Your mentor can get you sponsors, and the sponsors can give you supplies in the arena when you need it."

"That's correct. Now for your costume, we wanted to design something that would make the crowd remember you." He turned to a closet where he received a stunning green dress. Green pearls and diamonds aligned the front of the dress on my chest, in an intricate design. The dress fell down to my knees. There was lots of tulle on the bottom half of my dress, which became fitted at the bottom. It looked as if I were a blooming green plant. I loved it. "It's stunning!" I told Joel. He smiled at me. "Thanks. Let's go to the prep room." We reached my chariot, and we were one of the first to arrive. Our horses were white and green vines were draped around them. I fed them some sugar cubes, and petted them, amazed at their beauty.

I was soon joined with Jabari. His costume and mine had the same theme, but mine was a dress and his was a tuxedo. None the less, it was magnificent. "You look… great!" He told me. "Thanks, you too." I blushed and turned away. Soon, the other tributes arrived, clearly jealous of our costumes compared to theirs. I smiled. We got in our chariot and the anthem for Panem blasted through our ears.

"Citizens of the Capitol, here are our 54th Hunger Games tributes!" District 1, started the parade, dressed up like they were snowflakes. They looked stone-faced and serious, neither smiling nor waving. I rolled my eyes. Before I knew it, it was our turn to head out. There were thousands of people, all waving and cheering for me. I waved and smiled, everyone loving District 11.

By the end of the parade, I noticed that I was holding hands with Jabari. Just now noticing, I awkwardly pulled away as my face, once again, turned red. I looked as if I were eating raw chili peppers. We headed back towards our room, and Laxman congratulated us and Cashmere, Gucci, and Joel complimented my performance. I was beaming.

I instantly fell on to the couch once we reached our floor of the training center. Jabari soon joined me, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "Well that was fun!" I told him. "Sure was. You looked amazing, Sadari." I smiled. Then I stopped. Was I, Sadari Proulx, actually falling in love with Jabari Stone, the prince and rudest guy in District 11? _He's just trying to get into my head. The more I trust him, the easier it will to kill me…_

Jabari and I went our separate ways into our rooms. Tomorrow, we would begin training, and see who our competition was. Better get a good night's sleep…

Well, that plan didn't work. Once I got into bed, my mind was all over the place, thinking about too many things. After tossing and turning for several hours, I decided to walk around a little bit. I went towards the window and sat down, staring at the city below. I felt a shadow behind me. Cautiously turning my head, I was relieved. It was only Jabari. I moved over so he could sit next to me.

For several moments, we sat in silence, staring down at the Capitol having parties at bars, eating as much food as they'd like. We would never get that luxury back home. I stared at Jabari, taking note of every facial muscle moving. After a while, he finally noticed me. "What?" he asked. I shrugged and adjusted myself to be more comfortable.

"It's just… you're so different than I expected," I told him.

"Well what'd you expect?"

"I thought you were going to be a jerk, like you are back home."

"A jerk? We barely talk, Sadari. Why would you think that I was a jerk?"

"I don't know. I see you with your friends, bullying the nerds and making fun of the kids who can't climb as high as you guys do."

He was silent for a minute. "Really?"

"Yeah. You've bullied some of my friends too."

"Well I don't mean to be like that. My friends dare me to do the stupidest things, to stay in their gang or whatever. I just… I don't know…"

"Oh… When I met you, you were different than I thought."

"That's cause… I've had a crush on you for a really long time, Sadari."

I blushed and turned away. Jabari Stone? Has had a crush on me? I must be in a dream.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Sadari, look at you. You're beautiful. And you're smart, and caring, and you help out with Plum a lot."

"That's just cause she's my friend."

"Well I don't know anyone else who would be willing to help Plum. Everyone in school makes fun of her."

I sigh… This conversation is bringing me memories of home, and I don't want to be reminded of it.

"Jabari?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have a crush on you too…"

"Well this just sucks…"

"Um… I'm not sure I understand…"

"You do realize that we're going to have to kill each other in a few days?"

I. Officially. Hate. The. Capitol.

"Okay, here's the plan. Let's try to act like lovers on screen. That will definitely get us sponsors. Then in the arena, we can team up. At the final eight or so, let's split up, okay?"

"Cool." And with that final note of the night, he walks me back to my room, and kisses me on the cheek.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review! That would really encourage me to keep writing! And be sure to check out my SYOT. There's still slots open!**

**live. laugh. love 247**


End file.
